


i'm fine (you're not fine)

by smol_lesbean



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: i live in a trash can basically, i've been told migraines are the worst, okay but these two give me so many feelings??, that hurt/comfort tho, trash for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_lesbean/pseuds/smol_lesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jen has migraines, we know this. isn't it possible that lana would help out? tiny drabble ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm fine (you're not fine)

Somehow, without intending to, Lana's become the person carefully and quietly taking care of Jen when she has migraines (which, with everything that's gotten altered on a whim this season has been far too often to be okay, honestly). It's become a routine, she realizes. Because she _knows_ , she recognizes the subtle signs of an oncoming migraine, and she also knows Jen is too much of a professional to ask for a moment to step away, so it's on her.   
  
  
It's on her to tell the nearest person in charge that they need to break for a little while, because she knows Jen would rather power through the pain with an ineffectual Excedrin or two than to make anyone stop working on her account.  
  


So Lana takes it upon herself, makes it seem like it’s about her and not Jen, because it’s easier that way. Easier to walk off set together under some pretense before gently guiding Jen to her trailer.

  
And once inside, Lana pulls the curtains closed while Jen changes into a pair of yoga pants and lays down on the couch. She puts a glass of water on the small table beside the couch where Jen has curled up, then settles herself into the comfy chair with a book.

  
And Lana stays there in the trailer while Jen tries to nap, just in case she needs anything. 

  
Anything at all.

 


End file.
